trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TzinikalComedist
- Normal= - Glasses= - Underwater= }} |-| Dream▼= - God Tier= - Derse= }} |-| Talk= |caption = My boy! 7his peace iz wha7 all trye warriorz s7rive for! }} Introduction > Be the Pooper. You are now TZOMIK MEDYZA. You are a professional POOPER. Not that kind of pooper, you dumb shit...... Tzomik Medyza, tzinikalComedist is one of the trolls living on planet Newus. His symbol is Ц - the Cyrillic letter for "ts" (or "tz") and his blood colour is the lowest which means he will not live for long, but he has strong special powers. His horns are shaped like the ends of the letter Y and they somewhat also represent his associated symbol. His first name, Tzomik comes from the word "comical", referring to his love for comical videos. To fit in the 6x6 rule, it has been shortened to "comic" and using a twist in his quirks, it has been fitted into the rule perfectly. His last name, Medyza comes from the word "media", or "mediis". Media again refers to his video obsessions, mediis is the plural of "medius", which means middle. When written, "mediis" looks like "medüs" and the sound "ü" is written as "y" in the Greek alphabet, thus it will be written as "medys". (The Cyrillic alphabet originates from the Greek alphabet.) Add an "a" and change the "s" to a "z" and you have it. His Trollian handle's first part (tzinikal) refers to his cynical personality, his distrustful appearance and general hopelessness towards everything, his judging and racism. The second part (comedist) refers to his fun-loving, adventurous and comical nature. He's not that big asshole. His lusus is similar to Hydra, a fearsome creature from the Greek mythology. The Lernaean Hydra was the offspring of Typheus and Echidna. Its an ancient, serpent-like water beast, with reptilian traits that possessed many heads. For each head cut off it grew two more. The Hydra had poisonous blood and breath. Hercules defeated it by using his golden sword against it. Cutting the heads one by one was hopeless, so (according to one solution of this myth) when he cut off its first head, Hercules dipped his sword into its poisonous blood and continued to cut the heads with that, thus making it unable to grow heads. His powers are based on the Hydra's and Medusa's abilities. He can't be killed by just simply cutting off his head or limbs, he will grow them back x2. He has poisonous blood and he can breathe poisonous gases. He can also turn one into stone with his stare. His weapons are axes, often poisoned with his own blood. It's definitely not made of gold, since he has a hatred towards either gold and swords. Especially golden swords. Tzomik is a pretty lonely and hopeless troll but he is a dominant and tough one, too. He has a love for royalty and seadwellers, so he lives near the sea and sometimes he goes swimming, too. Although he wears his blood colour proudly, his dream is to do something remarkable for the highbloods which will make him famous and rich. He is just as aggressive and scornful as any seadweller. He likes to go on adventures outside and plays FLARP, often by himself and sometimes with his friend. Tzomik's interests are making YouTube Poops and other kinds of videos, gaming and adventuring. He likes swimming and imagining he is a seadweller, too. He likes to fight and to test his abilities and skillz. Personality Tzomik has an arrogant, pessimist personality. He is sarcastic, judging and racist - though not openly. He is aggressive and often scary, cold. He likes to be alone and he is pretty selfish. He doesn't like humans, neither other lowbloods and he hates dwarves, elves and every other species, too. He likes to curse and swear a lot, especially if he's angry. He puts no hope in humanity and doesn't trust anyone at first. He acts aggressively and suspecting towards whom he doesn't know, yet. Sometimes he doesn't know what's going on and he's really close-minded. He is a very tough guy, independent, brave and dominant. He makes sure he's the leader amongst his friends. When someone gets close to him, his cold mask falls off and they will find a fun, adventurous, loyal and defensive friend, who likes to joke around, laugh and act silly. He tends to be rude even with his closest friends, but he is really loveable and warm-hearted towards them. He can be trusted, he will never tell anyone's secrets to anybody. No one should take his insults serious except when he's mad for real. Never ask him to let you in his hive because he won't. He is outgoing, but he likes to keep his home and his secrets private. His all-time dream is to make humans slaves to the troll community and to be a part of the royalty. He is quite against any forms of relationship between him and any human. He is friendly towards highbloods but cold towards anyone else. He sometimes dresses up as a seadweller and acts like them: puts on clothes representing seadwelling and royalty. Instead of wearing golden trinkets, he wears silver. He doesn't hide his blood colour, though. Personality Under development. Biography Under development. Weapons Session Under development. Ancestor 'The Headsman' The Headsman was all Tzomik wanted to be. A legendary executioner whose legends fade into the void as the time went. The Headsman was a fearful servant of the sea dwelling royalty, some would say he was more like a slave. He was powerful, fearless and serious about his job. His job was to elliminate those who didn't do what the rulers told them, often landdwellers. Many highbloods punished him for his blood but he didn't give up. He never gave up. He was calm and even-tempered like a zombie, a weapon of his lords. And he was proud of it. His weapon was the legendary Great Axe of Disdain. He cut heads and he fought for judgement. He had similar powers to Tzomik's: He could grow back his head and he had poisonous blood. Not easy to kill, but not invincible. He was killed by a misterious troll's golden sword, who had used the Headsman's own blood to defeat him. Trivia *Under development. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Red Blood Category:CruelKapusta Category:Newus